


Обещай

by ktj, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Гарри знает, как добиться своего.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Обещай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promise Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848172) by [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk). 



— Обещаешь? — Гарри прихватил губами головку его члена, затем провел языком по щели, вынуждая Драко тут же выгнуться навстречу и застонать.

Гарри отстранился.

— Поттер…

— Обещаешь? — легкий пушок на яйцах Драко пощекотал его ладонь, и Гарри скользнул пальцем дальше, неспешно приближаясь к своей цели.

— Кончай, блядь, дразнить… — раздраженно выдохнул Драко сквозь сжатые зубы. 

— Обещаешь? — Гарри мазнул щекой по его стволу, позволяя головке коснуться уголка своих улыбающихся губ.

— Ладно… чёрт… пойду я в Нору на Рождество, а теперь соси уже!

— Хороший мальчик, — открыв рот, Гарри, наконец, вобрал член Драко целиком.


End file.
